


October 5: 69

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Discussion only, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, No Beta, No actual sex, amanda and sonny are bros, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda's pondering life's important questions. Like, can three people 69?





	October 5: 69

"Okay, so here's the thing," Amanda says as they sit on stakeout.

Sonny immediately sits up straighter because that's Amanda's line for when she's been thinking about something that's going to lead to a weird conversation. He's up for it. Their suspect hasn't moved from his apartment in two hours. "Hit me," he says.

"How do three people sixty-nine? Like, when you're in bed with Barba and Mike, is there a three-person sixty-nine position? Or is it called something else when it's three people?"

Sonny laughs. "You been thinking about my sex life, Amanda? Should I be worried?"

She rolls her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm up at weird ass hours to feed Jesse, and sometimes I can't go back to sleep, so my brain goes places."

"You're not sleeping?"

She waves him off. "It's part of being a new mom."

"Okay," Sonny says, biting back the urge to ask more questions. "So, you wann know about my sex life."

Amanda groans. "Not _yours_, you asshole. Just, like, the general rules of three people wanting to sixty-nine each other."

"But you are asking me as the resident expert in three-person relationships."

"Let's be real, even if you didn't have two boyfriends, we'd be talking about this because it's been stuck in my head."

Sonny grins."Fair."

"Okay, so two people doing sixty-nine, that's easy, but is it still sixty-nine with a third person?" Amanda asks. "I mean, the whole concept is that you're head-to-toe with someone else, but you put another person in the mix, and you can't be head-to-toe."

"Well, but if you lay out in a triangle, everyone can get to everyone," Sonny says. "X can go down on Y, Y can go down on Z, and then Z goes down on X."

"Sure," Amanda says. "But that's not sixty-nine, right? That's like…"

"I'm calling it seventy," Sonny replies and takes out his phone. "Keep an eye on the door."

"Why what--OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT TEXTING THEM THAT."

"Why not?" Sonny asks, not pausing in his typing.

"Because then they'll know we talked about it, and that's weird."

"They won't know."

"Sonny, you're fucking a cop and a DA. They always know."

"They do not." Sonny sends the text and puts his eyes on the door.

*

**Sonny:** If three people try to sixty-nine, it should be called seventy.

**Rafael:** It's ten in the goddamn morning.

**Mike:** What the hell.

**Rafael:** This is what happens when Rollins and Sonny go on stakeouts together. 

**Sonny:** I wasn't talking to Amanda about this.

**Rafael:** Mike might buy that, but I don't. I know you two entirely too well.

**Mike:** Please do not discuss our sex life with Rollins. At least not on the clock. That's weird.

**Sonny:** We weren't talking about US. We were talking in general.

**Rafael:** You said you weren't talking.

**Mike:** Is this a common thing? Do you two discuss sex a lot?

**Rafael:** They do. It's harmless. Weird but harmless.

**Sonny:** She's my best friend. Sometimes we talk about sex.

**Rafael:** I repeat, you said you weren't talking about sex.

**Sonny:** Fine. I lied. We had a conversation about how three people could sixty-nine at the same time. Happy?

**Rafael:** Mildly disturbed, but that's usual.

**Mike:** What have I gotten into.

**Sonny:** The chance to seventy.

**Mike:** Rafael. Help.

**Rafael:** Rollins won't ever mention the conversation happened, and while I refuse to call it 'seventy,' I do think it sounds like an excellent way to spend some time in bed.

**Mike:** …

**Sonny:** Mike, you okay? 

**Mike:** Liv just came over and asked if I was feeling all right. I don't know the right lie for "my boyfriends are planning sexual things in our group chat, but I'm at work so I have to keep a straight face."

**Rafael:** Tell her Sonny made a pun. That's what I do.

**Sonny:** My puns are amazing.

**Mike:** Not the point in the least.

**Mike:** For the record, I'm up for a seventy.

**Rafael:** Still not calling it that.


End file.
